Mission To Quahog
Mission To Quahog is the third episode of Code Lyoko Tales. Summary Episode III Mission To Quahog Jeremy is on trail of Aelita, who was last seen being taken though the portal in Bellwood city by a mysteries captor, Did I say mysteries captor? I meant MYSTERIOUS CAPTOR Jeremy soon came out of the portal and soon he fell down in Quahog. He looked around and he didn't find Aelita anywhere so he decided to go get help by knocking at houses to see if anyone seen Aelita and the kidnapper. Jeremy: This house is my last chance of finding Aelita (knocks on door). Stewie: Hey are you Jeremy from Code Lyoko? Jeremy: Yes I am you guys must of watched me on TV years ago. Brian: Well not really cause it was boring. Jeremy: Well never mind that then anyways have you seen this girl her name is Aelita and she was kidnapped by a kidnapper and i saw them come to your world so i was wondering if have you seen them? Brian: No we haven't seen them but didn't she help you stop X.A.N.A's attacks? Jeremy: Yes but she is now a fully human thanks to me and my other friends. Brian: Really? Stewie: Well can you tell us the story of how Aelita came to earth? Jeremy: No problem at all anyways the story starts now........... Anyways it has been one month after bring Aelita back to earth and I had made new rides for Ulrich Odd and Yumi. Odd: Man Jeremy these new rides are awesome X.A.N.A won't stop us now with these bad boys. Jeremy: Odd be careful all the same. Ulrich: Whats wrong Odd messed up with flying your board? Odd: Very funny Ulrich I wanna see you flying a board. Jeremy: Guys your fighting can wait right now X.A.N.A has sent a monster after you and I don't know what it is all I know is that it is more stronger then the other monsters. Odd: Oh come on Jeremy we can take this monster out. But sadly Odd was wrong as usual as Aelita was brought back to earth Odd along with Ulrich and Yumi were devirtualized by the Tarantula as they weren't a match for it at all. Following by that Aelita had discovered The Hermitage on our field trip we were doing that day and she was having dreams and visions and later X.A.N.A attacked the others along with her there at the Hermitage. Ulrich: X.A.N.A is attacking us here Odd head to the factory with Aelita deactivate the tower its our last hope. Odd: Come on Aelita let's go meet Jeremy at the factory. Jeremy: Aelita there you are what was going on? Odd: There's no time Jeremy just send us to Lyoko. Soon I sended Odd and Aelita into Lyoko and they found the tower with the Tarantula's guarding it and Odd started to fight them both. Odd: Hey you monsters over here come get me. Soon Odd and Aelita saved Ulrich and Yumi from being killed at the Hermitage and soon everything was normal but until few days later we discovered a new sector called Sector 5. Yumi: Jeremy where are we at this is a new place for Lyoko to have. Jeremy: Welcome to Sector 5 everyone. Odd: Its different here. Jeremy: Odd Aelita is in trouble guys go there and save her. Jeremy: Can you guys see her now? Yumi: Yea we can see her she has this jellyfish attacking her. Jeremy: Kill it it's taking her memories away. Ulrich: We did it Jeremy we saved Aelita now we can take out the monsters. We tried to kill the jellyfish but as we started to fight the creepers and the jellyfish but Sector 5 started closing up the walls and we all got out of the room just in time. Aelita: Thanks for saving me guys I am sorry for going back to Lyoko. Jeremy: Don't be Aelita we get why you did that and we aren't mad at all we will spend time with you and not let Sissi pick on you ever again. Odd: Yea Sissi can just go and. Everyone: ODD!!!!!!!!!!!!! And so my friends that's how we discovered Sector 5 and how we met the Jellyfish that went after Aelita. Brian: Wow Jeremy that is so cool a very good story. Stewie: Can you tell us more please? Jeremy: I would but I am looking for my friend Aelita (he sees her and the kidnapper going back into the portal). Jeremy: AELITA I am coming to save you (goes into the portal following them both) Find out what happens in the next thrilling chapter '' ''of Code Lyoko Tales: Flight Of The Falcon. Trivia * In this chapter Jeremy retells the stories of New Order and Uncharted Territory.